The Roommate Degrassi Style
by BlackForbiddenRose101
Summary: It is the same thing as the movie The Roommate. Clare is like Sara and Imogen is like Rebecca. What happens when your roommate becomes obsessive with you?
1. University

_**Clare Edwards's P.O.V.**_

It is a mid-September, and I am riding in a cab to ride on the way to the only college of my future dreams, Toronto University. I got accepted months ago before I graduated at Degrassi Community School, and it is the only college I want to study and be closer to home. The cab driver drives me to the dormitory building called Marriage building where I will be staying.

I get out of the cab, take my bags out of the cab trunk, and put them on the cart. I go inside the building, and I come forward to the dormitory information desk to get my dorm room, and the key from a female university employee.

"Good afternoon."

"Hello. Welcome to Marriage Hall. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Clare Edwards, and I am here for my new dorm room."

"Clare Edwards… Ah! You are in room 316. Here is your dorm key, and welcome."

"Thank you."

I take my cart with my bags, and push it to the elevator. I push the button 3 for the floor I am officially staying. The building has 3 floors, so that means I have the top floor for the whole freshmen year. As the elevator stops on the third floor, I enter the hall, and I found a door of my room that reads 316. I ignition the key, and I see it is a gray room with two beds, two nightstands, two desks, a refrigerator/freezer, a couch chair, and a gigantic closet. I realize that my roommate is not here yet, so I decide which bed I am sleeping in. I choose the bed on the left side of the room.

I start to unpack my purse, and I grab a picture frame that has a picture of me and my elder sister, Darcy. I put the picture on my nightstand, and I head out of my room to get my suitcase. Somebody accidentally crash my cart, and there is a girl with blond hair, and she is skinny. We start to introduce to each other, and we become friends instantly.

"Sorry that is my guitar. Hi, I am Jenna Middleton."

"Hi, I am Clare."

"Here, let me help you."

"Oh, thanks!"

After I help Jenna with her stuff, I take a tour around the campus and find a job to work inside the campus. I hear my phone ringing, and the caller ID says 'A MOM.' I answer on the second beep, and start to have a conversation with her while I am still walking to find a job flyer. I choose to work at a coffee shop called The Dot.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Clare! How do you like university?"

"It's great!"

"Is your roommate here yet?"

"No, mom. She is not here yet. At least, I get to pick the other side of the room, though."

"That's good, sweetheart!"

"I gotta go. I will talk to you later. I love you. Bye!"

"Okay. Love you too, Clare-bear! Bye."


	2. Sorority Party

_**Clare Edwards's P.O.V.**_

It has been a very long day on my first day of staying at Toronto University. I went shopping to buy every type of magazine that involves world news I could find and buy to decorate my room with something. I sit on my bed, Indian style, and search pages of world news. After I go through the magazines, I sigh and look at an empty bed that has no covers or bedspread on it. I wonder when my new roommate will be coming, so I have lots of spare time to put world news magazine pages on my side of the wall.

As I put magazine world news pages on the wall, I hear a knock on the door. I get off the bed, and open the door to see my new friend, Jenna, with our new friend and her new roommate named Alliah, but she wants us to call her Alli. There are dressed up like they will meet Jersey Shore characters in the club. Jenna keeps begging for me to come with them to some sorority house because they have a party bash.

"Hey. Phi Gamma Kappa Sorority House is throwing a big party bash. You have to come."

"I'm sorry 'cuz I…"

"There are rad; you know... beers and guys!"

"I… You know what? I'm gonna wait for my roommate."

"Dude! Seriously. It's gonna be fun. Alli and I are coming. Please? Please? Please?"

As they pray their hands for me to come with them to a sorority party, I accept their party request, and change my clothes to a party-style fun clothing, which are a blue tank top that goes with my eyes, blue denim pants, and blue flats.

When we got to a sorority house that Jenna mentioned, there are a lot of people that covers the whole capacity of the house. We got inside, and we drink fruit punch from the punch bowl, and there is a band playing. We give toast to each other now that we are in college, and we can do whatever we want. We dance on the dance floor where the band is playing in front of us, and there are four members of the band. One guy is a singer named Jake, and he is really tall. The second guy is a guitarist named Adam, and he looks like a girl. I assume he is a female to male transgender. The third guy is another guitarist named Drew, and he looks like a jock. The fourth guy of a band is a so hot and sexy drummer named Eli, and he is looking at me looking like he is checking me out. Jenna shouts at me, "Hey, Clare. There is a drummer up there, checking you out."

After the band stop playing, we stopped dancing for awhile. I got thirsty, so I asked my friends if they want more punch. "Hey, um… I am going to get some more punch. Do you guys want some?"

Alli and Jenna reply, "No. We're good."

I go to the punch bowl, and fill my fourth cup of punch. I drink more, and I go back to find Alli and Jenna until I bump into some guy who is carrying beverage. It turns out that the beverage is something alcoholic because I can smell the beer stench that now stains my party blouse. This guy happens to be the drummer on stage earlier named Eli Goldsworthy. He says, "Whoa! Whoa, whoops miss! You know what, I am so sorry about that."

Somehow, my heads starts to hurt, and I can feel dizziness around me so I start to walk. Eli stops in front of me again, and he asks me, "Are you all right?"

I answer, "I'm kinda feeling a little dizzy."

He replies, "Well, let's go find you a seat and I will go find you a towel to clean yourself up."

As music continues to play from the DJ, I take a seat on the couch, while Eli finds a towel from the bathroom for that beverage incident. I see him coming back, and he sees my blue eyes sparkling luminously from the lights, and I see his green eyes shining towards me. He hands me the towel, and he takes a seat across from me. He begins to talk, "I'm gonna go grab some beer. Do you want one?"

I say, "No thank you. I am just having some punch."

He laughs for no reason, and I was like 'Is it me or is he being smug on me?'

He says, "That might explain a few things. We tend to spike the punch."

I ask him, "You spiked it?"

He answers, "Yeah."

I say, "Nice."

He explains, "When a girl drinks about three cups of beer punch, she will feel dizzy and get high."

I say, "Try four cups of beer punch, and I might feel vomit coming in a couple of hours."

He also explains, "If we don't get her to our room, we will be in kitchen duty for at least a week."

I tell him, "I gotta go use the bathroom. I have to clean myself up."

He tells me, "My plan didn't work because it backfired."

I ask Eli, "What plan?"

He says, "I purposely spilled beer on you because you and I start a conversation together."

I ask him again, "You purposely spill beer on me?"

He answers, "Yes, I did."

Suddenly, someone for some reason called my name, and it was Alli calling me. She shouts, "Clare. Clare! Clare, I think you should come here!"

I get up, and walk to the direction she went, and I find Jenna on the stairs, looking like she is about strip her tank top wildly. I say, "Oh no!"

Eli asks me, "Is she a friend of yours?"

I answer him guilty, "Yes."

Boys were cheering for Jenna to take off her shirt to see her breasts like "TAKE IT OFF!"

As Jenna is about to take her shirt off, I walk through the crowd to stop her, but it was too late. Boys took photos of her exposed breasts, and I mumbled, "Shucks!"

It seems that Jenna is already drunk, and Eli and I got her off the stairs after her shirt was down. Eli offers my friends and I a ride back to our dorm, and we are riding in his hearse named Morty. Alli and Jenna are riding in a back seat, while Eli offers me a passenger seat to sit right next to him. Now, I have to see if my roommate shows up while I was gone, and I was really nervous about my roommate to see my impressions and personality of her.


End file.
